


His Possession

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bruises, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't allowed to own anything, except his bruises</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winslow_arizona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winslow_arizona).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Any; Any; Bruises'

There is little left to him that he thinks of as his any more. What food he gets comes from His plate. What rest was at His whim. Even his dreams are controlled.

What was left to him, at least for a while, are the bruises. From casual kicks and harsh pinching hexes. They never break skin – He draws a line at that, but it just means the Deatheaters get inventive.

The aching purples, and throbbing green-browns, the deep burn of the near-invisible yellows. They are his. The watercolour beauty of them catches his attention. The dull unsleeping pain and brief sweet pang resound through his mind in lyrical counterpoint to His consuming presence.

They are his, for the few hours, until He take pains to claim then. It’s what Harry hates the most, having His white, long fingers trace over the patterns, pressing down to make him squirm and whimper, biting at them with angry possession and licking the edges as if to frame them.

It is a kindness and a cruelty that He allows him to own something, even if it is for a short while before reminding him that his flesh, whole or damaged, is property to Lord Voldemort.


End file.
